


Another Secret I Kept From You

by KARALUTHORZOREL



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Injured Kara, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SUPERGIRL IN PAIN, SUPERGIRL TORTURE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARALUTHORZOREL/pseuds/KARALUTHORZOREL
Summary: Edge Morgan and Maxwell Lord are businessmen, they make weapons that can hurt Supergirl and one of them is interested in Supergirl herself...Lena and kara are in a good  place, but,  kara have to hide another secret from Lena which will change her life and their's relationships
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	1. The Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you believe it ,it's true"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supergirl doesn't belong to me all right deserve to SupergirlCW

"Supergirl, you're lying to me," Edge approached her angrily,

"I am not lying." She fired too fast.

"Do you remember what happens IF you lie?" 

His face is close to hers, Supergirl stands firm, her eyes 'shooting arrows' at Edge's eyes. 

Suddenly he grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall.

Supergirl was startled by the unexpected touch, she struggled against his grip. 

"Edge!" She struggled to breathe and speak, "I'm not lying!"

"Do you know why I know you're lying?"

he tightened the grip on her neck, 

Supergirl groaned and struggled against his grip.

"Because your girlfriend Lena told me a completely different story !!!" He shouted at her.

"Edge, wait, I can explain ..." she said in a panic.

Edge was furious at her, he looked closely at Supergirl's blue eyes, he decided to let go a lit of his choke,

Supergirl began to explain, but Edge's anger rose again, he punched her in the stomach,

Supergirl leaned forward holding her stomach, she's cough and struggling to breathe properly.

Edge turned away from her and turned his back on her, she managed to recover a bit, he approached her and said:

"I'm listening".

"Lena doesn't know the real story, I never told her!"

"Supergirl, if I'm just thinking you're lying to me ... do you remember our deal? You're helping me with the weapons and Lena will never know-" 

"She will never know I killed her mother."


	2. The Deal

Kara, is everything's okay?" Lena was the one who asked her.

Kara stared out the window and her cup of coffee hang in the air.

Kara shakes off her thoughts, "Hemp? yeah, everything's fine."

"Kara, you look a little distant today, do you want to tell me what is it?" Lena approached her and examined her.

Kara pulls through and laughed, "Lena, everything's fine, what is the schedule for today?

"Well, today 'L Corp' is holding a press conference because today, 'L Corp' will announce a partnership with 'Lord Technology' and Supergirl will be there to protect me," she said in a flirtatious voice.

She approached Kara and held her close to her; her arms surrounding her, Kara smiled and held Lena back to her.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine," Kara said with a smile.

"clearly everything will be fine if you're there", Lena kissed her, "see you at the conference!"

"Bye."

Kara in troubled, the partnership with 'Lord Technology' was just a trap, Trap so that Edge Morgan and Maxwell Lord can build their weapons, and these weapons can give super powers to humans.

Kara had no choice but to cooperate and help to close up this deal.

Half a year ago, Edge Morgan and Maxwell Lord manage to speak with Supergirl, or quite, shot an arrow made of kryptonite at her to talk with her.

Supergirl flew around National City, the city looks beautiful in the night lights, she has finished dealing with a villain and her face was headed home, to her Lena.

During the flight, Supergirl felt something sting in her shoulder, she looked and saw a kryptonite arrow stuck in her shoulder, she was startled, looking around to see who did it to her, she fell to the ground, she tried to get up.

"Oh, well, I see it works."

She looked at the spokesman, "Maxwell !?"

"Hello Supergirl!" he approaches her with his gun.

"What are you doing?! Why did you shoot at me!?"

"Listen, I have a deal and you're going to help me close it, are you pay attention to me?" He asked her because Supergirl closed her eyes and take low breaths to deal with the pain... he leaned over and said, "Oh, does it hurt?" He smiled a satisfied smile.

She looked at him, "Maxwell, what do you want me to do exactly?" She took out the arrow but was still weak. Maxwell helped her get up.

"Supergirl, as I explained, there's a deal and you'll close it up for mi."

"What are you talking about ?? go away from me." She intended flying away,

"Supergirl Stop." She turned and Edge Morgan revealed,

'What do these two clowns want from me?' she thought.

"You're interrupting me to defend the city, I can bring you to the D.E.O right now because you're interfering with my..."-

Morgan punched her in the face.

"Ahh!" She fell to the floor, one hand on her face and she looked surprised at Edge, "you have power's?!?" A pleased smile appeared on his face, Supergirl stood up,

"How do you have power?"

"Max has a biological weapon that can give powers to humans", Edge responds to her.

"WHAT?!?"

"You see, Supergirl, I can protect myself from aliens...- From you." Said Maxwell.

"You don't have to protect yourself from me, I will not hurt you." Said Supergirl.

"I'm talking about Species like you in general..." There was a gap in his words and he looked at her sustained.

"And now to our biasness, we had to have a chat with you because we need your help to close up our deal with Lena Luthor."

"What do you want from Lena? And why should I help you?"

In response, Edge showed her his cell phone on which was a video showing a woman with a little girl on the beach, the woman going into the water, while the little girl stays on the beach.

A large shadow is seen passing over the woman's head in the water, it looks like an asteroid.

Supergirl recognizes her pod as she landed on earth, large pieces of stones fall from it, the woman gets hit in the head by a stone that has fallen into the sea and she disappears underwater.

"Who is this woman with the girl?" Asked Supergirl. "I'm surprised you do not know her because this is your girlfriend, Lena Luthor." Edge said.

She realized it, she realizes that because of **her** Lena's mother died, her biological mother died, and because of **her** Lena grew up with the Luthor's family.

How will she looks into Lena's eyes when she knows what happened, it's a heavy secret, but she has no choice, she wants to protect Lena from this horrible truth, ah, and there's this thing she also doesn't want to lose her.

"Where did you get this video?"

"Ah? This? It's a little something I found to help me, convince you, to tell Lena she must close the deal of her life with me." Said Maxwell.

"What I'm supposed to do?"

Edge answers her: "You're going to tell Lena that this deal will save humanity, she's full of guilt over what her family did.

So, in my point of view, guilt is a good business strategy."


	3. Collaboration

The flags of L Corp and Lord Technology flutter in the wind, the news reporters and photographers stand crowded at the podium, eager to hear about the collaboration. 

Dressed in a blue suit, her hair gathered in a tight ponytail, Lena Luthor walking to the podium, Edge Morgan and Maxwell Lord are waiting for her, like a groom waiting for a bride. 

Supergirl hovering in the air, watching over their every move. 

"Citizens of National City, welcome to the L Corp Partnership Declaration with Lord Technology.

Together we look forward to a collaboration that will serve all parties, and especially you, the residents of National City.   
This collaboration will provide research that will help cure diseases, create new opportunities for scientists and physicians and give them the latest technology to diagnose diseases and accelerate early healing."   
  


Applause was heard, Lena made way for Maxwell.

"Thank you very much Lena, indeed, I hope our cooperation will help humanity.

We strive to protect humanity, so Lord Technology's cooperation with L Corp will advance us towards this goal. We invite Supergirl to say a few words."

  
They clapped and looked up as Supergirl landed next to them.   
Edge winked at her, Maxwell smiled his haughty smile and Lena smiled from ear to ear.   
Supergirl advanced towards the podium, 

"I'm as an refugee wants to protect this planet, I chose earth to be my home.

This cooperation allows good protection from anyone who wants to harm this planet, and the people who live on it."   
They shook hands, the flashbacks of the cameras shook them.

* * *

"That's not what we agreed," Supergirl said angrily to Edge.   
"You are right, there were changes in the plans, we also needed your cooperation, we wanted to show that you support our cooperation" Edge smiled at her. 

  
"You can not do this without telling me first!" 

"Supergirl, no damage he'd done, you spoke very nicely.  
Now that we have a partnership with Lena, we can closing the deal with her about the serum test she should do on our formula." 

  
"If she knew why you really wanted it she would never check it out for you."

  
"You'd right Supergirl, that's why we added you to our team," Edge said with a slight grin.   
"You're going to tell her in the next study in her lab that she should isolate the component we brought her because that's the only way to speed up this matter."  
Edge approached her, "and if you don't want Lena to know the truth I suggest you speed things up." 

  
"I do my best, in the end Lena will be suspicious and that we don't want." 

  
"That's **you** don't want.." he put his hand on her shoulder.   
Supergirl resist his grip, "what are you doing? get away from me!"  
He grabbed her tighter, she squirmed, she managed to push him away from her, he landed on the opposite wall.   
"Damn, The effect of the serum has passed" he got up,

"But don't you worry, I will take care of a new supply and then we will see what you do."

* * *

"What's bothering you Kara?", Alex asked as she took out from the food bag she had brought the Pots tickers and pack of cutlery.

Kara looked at Alex with a slightly annoyed look,  
"you're the second person who's asking me that today, what am I betraying?"   
Alex smiled,  
"Kara, you're my sister, and I know you, and it turns out Lena does too..." 

Kara laughed,  
"Well, nothing bothers me, everything's fine! Really!" Kara took some Pots tickers to her plate and served Alex what was left. 

"Well, do you remember I see you have a dimple when you're bothered?"

"Alex, really everything is fine, if there was something I would tell you" she said seriously.

"Okay Kara, when you're ready to talk I'm here." Alex took the last Pots tickers and put it in her mouth. 


End file.
